The invention relates generally to outboard motors and more particularly to power head assemblies thereof.
The invention also relates to two stroke internal combustion engines and to the placement of the cylinders and the exhaust passage in an engine block in a power head assembly of an outboard motor so as to minimize the overall size of the outboard motor, and to the placement and mounting on such an engine block of each of a starter motor, a throttle control linkage, an intake air silencer, a fuel pump, and one or more carburetors so as to also minimize the overall size of the outboard motor.
The invention also relates to outboard motors and to arrangements for preventing unauthorized use thereof.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,993,369 issued Feb. 19, 1991 PA1 4,594,970 issued Jun. 17, 1986